A Pink - MY MY
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''MY MYright|150px *'Artista:' A Pink *'Mini Álbum:' Snow Pink *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Pop, Balada *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 22-Noviembre-2011 *'Agencia:' A Cube Entertainment 'Romanización' MY MY MY You’re MY MY MY MY You’re MY naega nege motaetdeon mal apeseomyeon tteollyeotdeon maeum nan nega neomuna johaseo geurae tto haru jongil ne saenggangman han du beoni anin sigan neoneun moreul geoya o~ jeongmal na jigeum neomuna tteollyeowaseo mareul motae ireon gibun! (MY MY) baro jigeum! (MY MY) mak tteollineun maeum eotteoke hae naega gippeul ttaena seulpeul ttaena nan neol bureugo sipeo MY MY MY You’re MY neon hangsang nae maeumsoge byeonchi malgo geu jarie ttak! geogi isseojumyeon dwae~ ireoke neol saranghae MY MY MY You’re MY MY MY MY You’re MY neoreul cheoeum boatdeon nal nuni cheoeum naeryeotdeon nal sae hayan nuncheoreom neomuna tteollyeowa uyeonhi neol majuchilkka saenggangman haedo tteollineun nae maeumeul eotteoke halkka nan jeongmal sarangi eotteon geonji moreugesseo ireon gibun (MY MY) baro jigeum (MY MY) cheoeum neukkineun maeum eotteoke hae naega gippeul ttaena seulpeul ttaena nan neol bureugo sipeo MY MY MY You’re MY neon hangsang nae maeumsoge byeonchi malgo geu jarie ttak! geogi isseojumyeon dwae~ ireoke neol saranghae MY MY MY You’re MY MY MY MY You’re MY hoksi ne apeseo nae maeum deulkyeobeorim eotteoke hae neol bomyeon nae maeumi seolle hangeoreumssik gallae jigeum baro nae maeum boyeojullae Oh Oh Baby Dear boy I’ fell in love on a snowy day. I will be yours forever as long as you’ll be mine. naega gippeul ttaena seulpeul ttaena nan neol bureugo sipeo MY MY MY You’re MY neon hangsang nae maeumsoge byeonchi malgo geu jarie ttak! geogi isseojumyeon dwae~ ireoke neol saranghae MY MY MY You’re MY MY MY MY You’re MY 'Español' Mio mio mio, eres mio Mio mio mio, eres mio Las cosas que no podria decirte Mi corazon que tiembla frente a ti Es porque me gustas tanto Otra vez pienso en ti todo el dia Esta no es la primera o segunda vez No lo sabras Oh~ en realidad No puedo hablar ahora porque estoy nerviosa ¡Este sentimiento! (mio mio) ¡En este momento (mio mio) ¿Que debo hacer con mi tembloroso corazon? Cuando estoy feliz o cuando estoy triste quiero llamarte Mio mio mio, eres mio Siempre estas en mi corazon Solo quedate en el mismo lugar Tan solo permanece ahi Te amo tanto Mio mio mio, eres mio Mio mio mio, eres mio El dia que te vi por primera vez El dia que cayo la primera nevada Estaba tan nerviosa como la blanca nieve Preguntandome si debia correr hacia to Estoy temblando de solo pensar en ello ¿Que debo hacer con mi corazon? Realmente no se lo que es el amor Este sentimiento (mio mio) en este momento (mio mio) ¿Que debo hacer con el primer sentimiento de mi corazon? Cuando estoy feliz o cuando estoy triste quiero llamarte Mio mio mio, eres mio Siempre estas en mi corazon Solo quedate en el mismo lugar Tan solo permanece ahi Te amo tanto Mio mio mio, eres mio Mio mio mio, eres mio ¿Que pasa si mi corazon queda atrapado frente a ti? Mi corazon se acelera cuando te veo Quiero llegar a ti un paso a la vez Voy a mostrarte mi corazon ahora mismo Oh oh nene Querido chico me enamore en un dia nevado Sere tuya por siempre, siempre y cuando seas mio Cuando estoy feliz o cuando estoy triste quiero llamarte Mio mio mio, eres mio Siempre estas en mi corazon Solo quedate en el mismo lugar Tan solo permanece ahi Te amo tanto Mio mio mio, eres mio Mio mio mio, eres mio 'Hangul' MY MY MY You’re MY MY MY MY You’re MY 내가 네게 못했던 말 앞에서면 떨렸던 마음 난 네가 너무나 좋아서 그래 또 하루 종일 네 생각만 한 두 번이 아닌 시간 너는 모를 거야 오~ 정말 나 지금 너무나 떨려와서 말을 못해 이런 기분! (MY MY) 바로 지금! (MY MY) 막 떨리는 마음 어떻게 해 내가 기쁠 때나 슬플 때나 난 널 부르고 싶어 MY MY MY You’re MY 넌 항상 내 마음속에 변치 말고 그 자리에 딱! 거기 있어주면 돼~ 이렇게 널 사랑해 MY MY MY You’re MY MY MY MY You’re MY 너를 처음 보았던 날 눈이 처음 내렸던 날 새 하얀 눈처럼 너무나 떨려와 우연히 널 마주칠까 생각만 해도 떨리는 내 마음을 어떻게 할까 난 정말 사랑이 어떤 건지 모르겠어 이런 기분 (MY MY) 바로 지금 (MY MY) 처음 느끼는 마음 어떻게 해 내가 기쁠 때나 슬플 때나 난 널 부르고 싶어 MY MY MY You’re MY 넌 항상 내 마음속에 변치 말고 그 자리에 딱! 거기 있어주면 돼~ 이렇게 널 사랑해 MY MY MY You’re MY MY MY MY You’re MY 혹시 네 앞에서 내 마음 들켜버림 어떻게 해 널 보면 내 마음이 설레 한걸음씩 갈래 지금 바로 내 마음 보여줄래 Oh Oh Baby Dear boy I’m fell in love on a snowy day. I will be yours forever as long as you’ll be mine. 내가 기쁠 때나 슬플 때나 난 널 부르고 싶어 MY MY MY You’re MY 넌 항상 내 마음속에 변치 말고 그 자리에 딱! 거기 있어주면 돼~ 이렇게 널 사랑해 MY MY MY You’re MY MY MY MY You’re MY 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio''' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop